


White Christmas

by An Unknown Writers World (Hawkeyes_Winter_Soldier)



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [21]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:08:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21892669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkeyes_Winter_Soldier/pseuds/An%20Unknown%20Writers%20World
Summary: Day Twenty-One: Favorite Christmas MoviePart of @panicfob 25 Days of Christmas Challenge
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: 25 Days of Christmas [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559527
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	White Christmas

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Bucky worried.

I nodded, “I’m sure. I think I’m just exhausted, it’s been a long month.”

He had just come back to the bedroom to shower after a long morning workout, normally by now I had gotten up and was dressed. But the exhaustion and nausea I felt yesterday afternoon hadn’t seemed to subside any. 

“What can I do?” He asked.

“Nothing, babe. Really, I’m fine. I just need to sleep a little longer.” I assured him. “Go take your shower.”

He bent down and kissed my forehead.

I shuffled in the bed, pulling the blankets further up. Before I knew it I had drifted back to sleep.

** A few hours later **

I felt the bed dip beside me and began to stir awake. Bucky’s felt my forehead with the back of his hand before smoothing my hair. I don’t know how long I’d been asleep this time, but it still didn’t feel like long enough. His hand came to rest in the crook of my neck, cradling my face.

“Mmmm,” I hummed out.

“I brought you banana toast,” He spoke softly, “my mom used to make it from me when I was little.”

It warmed my heart that he was trying to recreate things that made him feel better. It sounded disgusting, but I could try it, for him.

“I also made you tea. I’m sure I didn’t put enough sugar or milk in it.”

I moved to sit up, “I’m sure you did fine,” I smiled.

Leaning forward I rested my forehead against his shoulder, his arm wrapping around my side. His hand slowly moved up and down my back in a soothing motion. I didn’t feel like I was going to puke, that was a first for the day.

“Do you wanna try and get up for a while?” He asked, “Come watching a movie or two?”

Pulling back so I could see his face, worry evident on it. “Christmas movies?” I asked in return.

He smiled, “I have a couple picked out.”

I nodded, “I’ll try. Will you take my tea and toast? I’m going to wash my face and come in.”

“Sure,” He kissed my forehead before standing up.

Heading into the bathroom I washed my face and brushed my teeth hoping all of it would help me feel at least a little bit better. I took the opportunity to change clothes also, taking on running shorts and one of Bucky’s t-shirts. Lastly, I ran a brush through my hair before making my way to the theater room.

The screen already had a movie queued up to start when I entered the room. Bucky sat on the edge of the front couch, waiting patiently with a mountain of blankets and pillows. He smiled as I came to sit on the couch next to him.

“Feel better?” He asked.

“A little, thank you.” I smiled back as I reached for the toast. “Please tell me this tastes better than it looks?”

He smiled and nodded, “Also, I picked a movie already. It’s an old one, I hope you don’t mind.”

“I don’t mind at all,” I said taking a bite. “It’s not half bad,”

He smiled.

“What’s been going on while I was asleep?” I asked.

He told me a little bit of how things had gone. Pepper had hired cleaner to come in and deal with the mess from last night and Sam left with Maria for the weekend. He told me about his workout and how he tried to clean up around the house best as he could. When I finally finished the toast, he pulled a blanket off the side of the couch.

“Ready?” He asked.

“I’m pretty excited to see what you picked out.”

We situated on the couch so we could both be comfortable before he hit play. As soon as the red screen with holly on each side started, I knew exactly what movie it was. My face lit up with a smile that hurt my exhausted cheeks. This had been my favorite Christmas movie for as long as I could remember. It brought back many memories from my childhood.

The first few minutes played out and I watched closely until I couldn’t contain it anymore; I could not refrain from singing along with the movie. It was a popular song that it opened with, but I knew it from the movie.

“Have you seen this before?” Bucky asked with an eye crinkling smile.

“More times than I can count.” I beamed. “My grandma and I used to watch this and Holiday Inn every Thanksgiving to start our Christmas season.”

“So, it was a good choice?” Bucky seemed unsure.

“Perfect choice,” I stated. “Can we watch Holiday Inn after?”

He nodded, “I’d love to. I saw that movie on the big screen.”

I laughed, “Bing Crosby on the big screen, swoon.” I mocked.

“Has anyone ever told you that you’re incredibly weird?” He joked.

“I mean, I’m in love with a man that is a century older than I am; so, I am very confident that statement doesn’t need to be spoken.” I laughed.

He leaned forward to kiss me. “I love you.”

“I love you more.”

“Hmm, agree to disagree.”

I laughed and took hold of his hand.

“I’ve always wondered what Bing Crosby was like as a person. He’s so charismatic and multi-talented. He had to of either been one of the nicest and humble human being in the world or a total ass.” I mused.

“All things considered; he was a pretty good guy.”

My eyes shot open wide, “You met him?”

Bucky nodded, “December of 1944 in England.”

“Whoa, Christmas magic,” I mumbled.

He laughed, “something like that.”

We watched the movie play out and each of us sung along with the music as it came across. I couldn’t help the images that my mind conjured of the forties style dresses and going to shows with Bucky. Dressed to the nines, his Sergeant uniform and beautiful dress for myself. It sounded like a little piece of heaven if I was being honest.

“We should have a theme party for New Year’s,” I mumbled.

“What kind of theme?”

“Nineteen forties,” I smiled.

“Oh,”

“Bad oh or good oh?” His face was unreadable.

He stayed silent for a moment.

“Buck you can say no.”

“Maybe next year?” He asked.

“Deal.”

The movie continued to play, and I finally picked up the teacup. It wasn’t hot but it was still decently warm and was soothing to my still rough stomach. Bucky was right, he definitely didn’t put enough sugar in it, but it wasn’t awful. I wanted to ask a hundred questions about that era and what it was like. Could Bucky dance like Bing Crosby? Did he wish he could go back to the Army?

“Can you pause it for a minute please?” I asked Bucky, not waiting for a response.

I ran to the bathroom closing the door behind me. Thankfully I hadn’t eaten much so there wasn’t much to come back up. When I felt confident it had passed for the moment, I got up from the ground and brushed my teeth again.

“Doll?” Bucky knocked on the door. “Are you okay?”

I opened the door and stared at him. “I think I’m dying.”

My theatrics made him smile.

“C’ mere,” He opened his arms.

Stepping into his embrace, I wrapped my arms around his lower back and laid my head against his chest. “I’m starting to think it’s not just exhaustion. I’ve been tired a lot in my life but never thrown up from it.”

“You sure it’s not something you’ve eaten?” He asked.

“No, it comes and goes too much to be food poisoning.”

“If you’re not better in a day or two, maybe we should call Banner.” He suggested.

“I’ll think about it.”

He kissed the top of my head. “Are you up for the last number?”

I chuckled, “As long as there is no expectation for me to dance, I think I can make it through.”

“I guess you’re off the hook for this one instance.” He teased.

He led me back to the theater room and we took a new position on the couch. He laid on his back across the couch and I settled between his legs, my head resting on his chest. We watched the rest of the movie and when it ended, we jumped straight into Holiday Inn; two of my favorite Christmas movies in one day. The best part? They seemed to be Bucky’s also.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: For anyone who has put it together already, I know things don’t happen that fast, but for the sake of storytelling, it does in this case.


End file.
